Endless Night
by xxAkira-chanxx
Summary: Fate never goes according to plan. Edward thought it was for the best to leave Bella, despite the pain and heartache they both would suffer. During New Moon, Laurent manages to bite Bella, sealing her fate. The question is...what happens now? Eventual E/B
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much I as I love the Cullens, they belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just making up my own scenarios for her characters.

Pairing: Eventual E/B

A/N: This first chapter is going to be similar to NM but I assure you my plot is very different so I hope you'll stick around.

* * *

The wet earth beneath me was moist and rich in aroma. I was hardly aware of my surroundings, the way my body was sprawled on top of the forest floor nor the icy rain that pelted my skin in an unrelenting torrent. The only thing I could focus on was the numbness spreading through my system. My mind flashed with images of the source of my pain, the pain I couldn't bare. Those beautifully haunting topaz eyes and marble perfection pierced my soul.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward spoke the words slowly and precisely as he observed my face with cold brass eyes.

"_You…don't…want…me?" I asked carefully as confusion filled my mind at the strange order the words I spoke was in. _

"_No."_

As I replayed that memory over again in my mind, I was startled by the hoarse cry that escaped my throat. My body shook violently, as if my emotion pain was physical. It might as well been.

Time no longer held any importance or significance while I curled onto my side among the thick undergrowth. Nothing mattered anymore. My eyes fluttered closed as the setting sun dipped below the bleak horizon. It was all over.

~*~

Slowly through the thick haze of exhaustion my eyes opened as a dim light flooded beneath my eyelids. I heard twigs snapping and a sharp rustling noise in the distance. The light grew brighter as an object; I recognized as a lantern, broke through a bush in front of me. Someone I couldn't see very clearly held it up.

"Bella?" The deep husky voice called out. My eyes began to focus as I weakly lifted my head off the ground.

"My name is Sam Uley."

I didn't recognize the foreign name and my mind remained blank.

"Charlie sent me to look for you." He paused to inspect my face. "You've been missing for a while."

Charlie. If not anything, he mattered at least. Sam extended his large hand with an expectant look within his dark eyes. Confusion washed over me as I stared at his awaiting hand. Before I could do anything, he shrugged and lifted me off the ground with ease. He carried me bridal style through the dense forest. I remained limp in his arms, too drained to feel anything at the moment…or ever again. My bitter thoughts were interrupted when I heard the faint murmurs and urgent yells up ahead. As soon as we reached the clearing, a flurry of faces and voices buffeted me. My head spun as the flashes of people and bright lights came into view. The commotion was disorienting. My insides twisted causing me to groan. Right before I closed my eyes a familiar figure approached.

My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "C-Charlie?"

His face was contorted with panic and concern. "Yeah, honey it's me." I noticed the overwhelming relief that colored his voice. Was I really gone for that long?

His hand brushed the damp hair from my forehead before he gingerly took me from Sam's arms.

"Thank you for finding her." Charlie gave Sam a weary smile who nodded in return. As he carried me through the crowd of people my voice got stuck in my throat. How was I going to explain this? Telling him the truth was not an option. It would hurt too much to say out loud. I racked my brain for a plausible explanation.

"Charlie I-

"Bella, honey you can explain later after we get home."

He carefully maneuvered my body in the backseat and shut the door. I nodded meekly and remained silent during the entire ride back. With a grunt Charlie helped me out of the cruiser and into the house. He gingerly placed me on the couch.

"Charlie." I groaned. "I'm soaking wet."

"Don't worry about it." He sighed tossing me a dry towel. As I hastily dried my damp hair, I saw a white doctor's coat from beneath my blue towel. Hope swelled within me and I flung the towel aside. _Carlisle!_

Instead of seeing pale white skin and kind gold eyes, I saw an elderly man with gray thinning hair.

"Hello, dear." He smiled warmly. I couldn't help the rush of disappointment that assaulted me.

"Dr. Gerandy?"

He nodded and sat on the couch beside me. "I'm going to take a look at you." He explained as he took out his stethoscope. He paused before the metal applicator made contact with my clothed chest. "Are you hurt?"

I suppressed the gasp of pain rising from my throat. It was such a simple question but the kind of agony I felt, he could never help me with. I blinked the tears away before Charlie and Dr. Gerandy could notice. I shook my head.

"N-No I'm…okay."

His gray eyes bore into mine and he pursed his lips. "Are you sure?"

I sighed. "Yes, I'm sure."

"What happened to you, anyway?" He prodded casually as he checked my pulse.

"Did that Cullen boy leave you alone in the woods?" Charlie interrupted calmly, his voice tight with fury.

I didn't answer and countered with a question of my own. "How did you know where to find me?"

"By the note you left." He brought out a folded piece paper with elegant scripture explaining my whereabouts. _Edward._ I cringed inwardly.

"I got lost." I explained turning to face Dr. Gerandy who still had my pale wrist in his grasp.

He nodded as Charlie narrowed his eyes.

Dr. Gerandy continued the brief examination as I sat in silence. He stopped his ministrations and got up. "Well, Bella you seem fine but I advise you keep warm and rest for a couple of days." He smiled and turned to Charlie.

"So she's okay?" Charlie pushed.

"Yes, but makes sure she gets plenty of sleep tonight, it seems like a mild case of exhaustion so she should be better by tomorrow."

Dr. Gerandy headed toward the door several feet away with Charlie in toe. Charlie glanced at me warily and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Is it true that the Cullens are really gone? Have you heard from Carlisle?" My heart ached but I pretended I couldn't hear them.

Dr. Gerandy sighed. "Yes but Carlisle didn't tell me much, he said something about a job offer which makes sense. With his skill, it was only a matter of time before he left."

Charlie nodded.

I got up and headed toward the stairs. "I'm going to bed." I announced.

"Do you need anything? Are you alright?"

"No, I'll be fine." _What a lie._

Charlie glanced at me hesitantly and smiled warmly. "Goodnight Bells."

I gave a weak smile in return. "Goodnight." I trudged up the wooden stairs and ran inside my room. As soon as I shut the oak door behind me, my system flooded with raw panic. Was Edward really gone? I bolted to my CD player and looked inside. Edward's CD was missing. Realization began to sink in.

"It would be as if I had never existed."

Could he really be that cruel? I ran to my photo album and flipped through the pages with shaky hands. It fell from my limp grasp. All of the pictures of him were gone.

No, no, no! I needed to see him one more time, even if it was on a flimsy photograph. Sobs soon shook my body and I crumpled to the floor in a pathetic heap. Tears flowed from my watery eyes, leaving salty damp trails down my cheeks. _Edward, why?_

The pain soon overwhelmed me and I embraced the darkness of unconsciousness. I'd rather feel anything, even numbness then this pain. Anything.

~*~

I felt the numbness spread like wildfire until I was enveloped in the sensation; thrust underwater. The passing days, weeks and months became a collective blur of faces and noise. I couldn't even differentiate one person from another. I no longer was concerned with my existence or time. In the end…did it really matter? School was a perpetual and painful reminder, everyday was like pouring salt in my wounds. I made no effort to socialize and eventually everyone left me alone; alone to bask in my misery. I wouldn't have it any other way. I now hated driving my car, I hated the way _his _scent still clung stubbornly to the interior of my car but I loved it as well. It wasn't fair. Had I not suffered enough? Was fate not satisfied with the knowledge that I knew the excruciating truth that Edward [I cringed] had never loved me?

I didn't notice as I slipped into an unresponsive catatonic state; dull and empty. It felt like I was looking through a clouded veil, submerged in darkness. I had long accepted the fact he would never come back and because of that I would always remain engulfed. He was my only savior, my only salvation and yet he would never return. Soon I became confused when I saw somebody reach out toward me surrounded in a blinding light. I took that hand. My foolish mind wanted- no expected an icy touch; instead I felt a fiery warmth.

~*~

Yeah, I'm sorry if it sounds so similar to New Moon but I just needed to get this part out of the way then I can get on with my own unique plot. Mwhahaha, from here on out things are going to be a lot different!

I would appreciate reviews, like if you can tell me if the story flows and if I'm doing a good job with Bella's Point of View so far. =]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter two and I hope you enjoy! I've been occupied with this story so far and I'll probably update sometime by the end of this week but you see guys there is this horrible thing call **midterms **so after that don't expect a fast update because I'll probably be foucusing on studying in a fort of pillows stocked with granola bars and water xD I may be laughing about it now but on the inside I'm crying. Yeah this is what I get for taking all honors classes. T-T

P.S: I definately recommend reading The Host. I am amazed at how addictive it is and how awesome the story line is! :D

* * *

"_Edward!" I screamed before I broke into a run. I saw his retreating figure in the distance surrounded by inky darkness. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, fueling my muscles. Soon my breath came in ragged gasps until I could hear my heart pounding in my head. _

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump _

_**Please don't leave**__. I whispered the fervent mantra in my head. __**Not again**__. My screams echoed in the void of darkness, Edward and myself being the only exception. It felt like I ran for miles before I could clearly see his back facing me, as if he couldn't hear me at all. As if…he was ignoring me. I didn't care though and I threw my arms around his back, clinging to his stone like body desperately, not noticing the way he stiffened. I had missed his marble skin and icy touch more than I anticipated, if that was even possible. My body happily trembled at the feeling of his close proximity. I choked back a sob. I finally felt whole again. I buried my face into the back of his shirt and inhaled deeply. His sweet scent slammed into me, overwhelming my senses but before I could further enjoy this moment of pure bliss, something violently tore me away from Edward. _

_As I was dragged away, Edward slowly turned around. His perfectly sculpted face was twisted with hate. He truly looked like…a vampire. His lips curled back revealing his glistening white teeth, slick with venom, but that wasn't what sent chills up my spine._

_His usually warm topaz eyes were replaced by a hellish crimson._

~*~

I woke up, screaming in a state of disorientation. My eyes frantically darted around my room as my terrified screams slowly faded. I felt my chest heaving as I gasped for breath, still enveloped in a state of panic. I could feel my heart beat frantically within my chest and the cold sweat that covered my body in a clammy veil. Suddenly my bedroom door opened violently, filling my dark room with a bright yellow glow.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Charlie gasped, his eyes wide with panic as he stared at me worriedly. I squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light and breathed deeply. "I-It's nothing dad…just a nightmare." I shuddered.

Suddenly, I felt my mattress sag and an arm encircle my shoulders in a comforting embrace. I opened my eyes and turned to face Charlie. "I'm sorry I woke you." I mumbled apologetically. His sharp alert features slowly melted, replaced by relief.

"Really, kid. You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought something was wrong, when I heard you screaming bloody murder." He sighed. "You're okay…right?"

I let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." Charlie looked unconvinced so I flashed him a quick smile. It was thanks to Jacob, that I still able to do so and for that I was grateful. Even if the gesture still felt wrong and foreign…it was easier to do now because of him.

I quickly snapped out of my stupor and turned my attention to Charlie. His eyes were tight and lips pursed; wrinkles become more prominent on his skin as his eyebrows furrowed. Oh no. Did he see through my smile? I gulped quietly and let out a laugh. "Charlie, seriously it was just a nightmare."

"Bells…" He started in a warning tone. I ignored it.

"You're acting worse than Renee right now." I teased, struggling to keep my voice light and casual.

The lines on his face suddenly smoothed out and I let out a relived sigh. "I don't think that's possible." Charlie grumbled as he stood up and walked towards the door.

I shifted under the covers. "Nothing is impossible." I reminded him; better to leave tonight on a lighter note.

"Night Bella."

"Goodnight." I yawned and waited till I heard my door shut with a click, blocking the light that streamed inside. Instantly, my shoulders sagged and I buried my face into my hands. What was happening to me? Tonight was one of the first nightmares I've had in weeks. I was stupid to think that Edward would cease to appear in my dreams, even if it was a nightmare. My heart refused to let him go. As if everyday being a struggle to get through without a breakdown wasn't enough.

I ran a shaky hand through my damp hair and cringed. I definitely needed a shower in the morning. With a sigh, I dropped my head on the pillow and pulled the covers over my body, trying to fall asleep again. Instinctively I clutched the front of shirt where my heart was, as it ached with pain. Stupid, stupid lamb, I sobbed bitterly.

Soon my eyes fluttered closed, heavy from exhaustion as I succumbed to the darkness of slumber. Hopefully I wouldn't dream this time.

~*~

Morning came quickly and I was relived that the nightmare hadn't come back to haunt me for a second time last night. I got up and walked toward the bathroom, my toiletries and towel in hand. Setting down my stuff, I opened the shower door and turned on the water waiting until the cool water heated up. My eyes darted to the mirror and I groaned out loud. My mahogany hair was streaked with dried sweat as it hung limply down my shoulders in disarray. I ran a finger over the smooth skin under my eyes, noticing the slight dark circles. Great, I looked horrible.

The hot, almost scalding water was oddly calming as it loosed the tight knots in my shoulders and back. I washed my hair thoroughly and vigourously with my favorite strawberry shampoo. Definitely better than the acrid scent of sweat that was being washed away. After I was done in the shower, I turned the water off and opened the glass door. A mist of steam flooded the small bathroom as I stepped out onto the mat. I quickly wrapped a towel around me and brushed my teeth. Grabbing my stuff I headed toward my room, shivering as the cool air came in contact with my heated skin. _Almost like when Edward touched me._ No! I hissed to myself, I couldn't afford to think about him right now. I tried to dispel the rapidly forming image of Edward from my mind and ran into my room.

I slipped on a gray sweater and a pair of jeans before drying my hair with a towel. My mahogany locks were a deep brown from the moisture but began to lighten as it dried. I turned to look at the clock. I had plenty of time to get to school. My stomach rumbled so I made my way downstairs toward the kitchen. When I entered I saw Charlie sitting at the table.

"Good morning." I mumbled. He nodded in my direction. "How did you sleep?"

I stiffened momentarily. "I've had better nights but I didn't have another nightmare." He arched an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Well did you hear me scream again?"

"No but-

"Then just believe me." I sighed and began to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Okay but promise you'll tell me if there's anything wrong." I nodded. He continued. "You know, keep me in the loop."

I snorted. "Okay Charlie." I flashed him an amused smile and he gave one in return.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly since neither of us talked. We really were a lot alike. I grabbed my jacket and keys. "See you later." I called out as I left the house.

"I'll be back by dinner time." I heard Charlie announce as I walked over to my car. I stopped a foot away. This was becoming a daily ritual now. Every time before I got into my car, I would have to stop and gather my wits. I had to mentally prepare myself. I took a deep breath and hurried inside. I started breathing through my mouth only; afraid I would smell his delicious scent.

School went by sluggishly though now I interacted more with my friends, well Angela in particular. She was really sweet and didn't pester me about certain things, unlike Lauren and Jessica. Of course Mike, still talked to me whenever he could and though I knew he was just trying be friendly or "making up for lost time" as he put it once, the whole notion was still kind of irritating. I never acted that way though, it wasn't his fault anyway. Still, things weren't the same, I still felt that numbness but every moment I spent with Jacob I started to feel more alive, not fixed…but alive. And for now it was enough. It had to be.

~*~

It was finally Friday and I was beyond thankful. It was a wonder how I had survived the week at school. Even if it was Friday, the day didn't go as smooth as I had wanted. Once again I was faced with a dilemma concerning who else but Mike Newton. Somehow he had me corned and I had no choice but accept going to the movies with him. I was determined to get a group of friends to join us but I didn't tell him that. Instead of this weekend I managed to postpone it until next week. Hopefully by that time I would come up with a better excuse. Something like, I was allergic to movie theater seats…well maybe not.

I slammed the door shut after I got out of my truck and breathed in deeply through my nose. I only smelled the crisp air and trees. I walked inside and began to prepare dinner for Charlie. I was planning on visiting Jacob at La Push so I might as well take precautions and have dinner semi prepared. I marinated some steaks and began to work on a salad. After I was finished I placed the food in the refrigerator and reached for the phone. I quickly dialed Jacob's number. I knew it by heart.

"Hello?" A husky voice greeted. I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face.

"Jacob, it's me Bella."

"Bella!" He shouted eagerly and I could just imagine the huge grin on his face, his eyes glowing with elation. "I haven't seen or talked to you in forever!"

"It's only been a week."

"Exactly."

I laughed into the phone. His enthusiasm was utterly infectious. "So, Bells do you want to hang out this weekend? I mean if you want to…"

"Jacob! You're my best friend, why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?" I reminded him firmly.

I heard him let out a deep chuckle. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." I rolled my eyes. "So Jacob, I was actually wondering if I could visit you today?" I bit my lip.

"That'd be awesome!" Came his ecstatic reply. I couldn't help but feel just as excited as he was. "Okay calm down Jake. I'll be there in a few minutes." I grinned.

"See you soon Bells."

I hung up the phone and pulled on my jacket. Taking out a piece of paper I quickly scribbled down a note for Charlie and left in on the kitchen table. I felt warm inside; an effect from Jacob's sincere enthusiasm, which made me, incredibly pleased. I fumbled with the keys and it dropped on the ground. I groaned and went to pick it up off the pile of fallen leaves. As I got back up, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, as goose bumps appeared on my arms. I froze, locked by this familiar feeling of dread, though I couldn't accurately identify it. I quickly turned around and peered into the dense collection of trees behind my house. There was nothing there. I breathed unsteadily and rushed inside my truck, not forgetting to breath through my mouth only. Surprisingly my hands were shaky as I gripped the steering wheel tightly.

I pulled out of the driveway and sped towards La Push, a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was probably just being paranoid as usual. That flash of gold in the trees was probably just my imagination.

~*~

Some drama is going to happen very soon so keep reading! I love reviews, I just thought you guys should know xD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is Chapter 3! I wasn't planning on updating today because of my midterm studying but my friend convinced me to type this up since I'm a huge procrastinator, plus I didn't want to keep you guys hanging xD

* * *

~*~

The entire ride to La Push, my hands kept shaking so I gripped the steering wheel as tight as I could, until my knuckles were white from the pressure. It was strange; I didn't even know why I was on edge or why I was overreacting like this, which was a bit much even for me. Suddenly I sighed in relief once I recognized the familiar reservation up ahead. Filled with childish excitement, I hastily parked my truck near Jacob's house and jumped out of the driver's seat. I pushed the lingering feeling of unease aside as walked towards the front door; after all I had to focus on spending some quality time with my own personal sun. Before I could even knock once, the door slammed open revealing a thrilled Jacob. His dark eyes were wide with joy.

"Bella! What took you so long?" He grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't help but laugh; he could be such a kid sometimes.

"Shut it, Jacob. You're lucky, I decided to visit you at all." I feigned an air of superiority and turned my head to the side. "Oh, well excuse me Miss Swan." Jacob snorted with amusement. I laughed and slapped his arm gently. It was refreshing being around Jacob and I always felt at ease in his presence.

"So how's the Rabbit doing?" If possible, his grin grew wider, "Well, why don't you see for yourself?" I followed him into his garage and spotted his car under a canvas tarp; the edges of the aged metal peeking under the small cover.

With a flick of his russet colored wrist, the covering flew off. I gasped with disbelief upon seeing the charmingly rusted frame of the car, smooth without any dents and the interior tidy from beneath the windshield. It was gorgeous.

"You finished it?!" My enthusiastic voice filled the small room while Jacob scratched his raven hair sheepishly. "Well, I still need one more part, but other than that, she's good to go."

I immediately hugged his tall frame, my arms encircling his torso. "I'm so proud of you Jake!" He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "My life is complete now." It was especially times like these that I felt the immense brotherly affection for him. I sighed inwardly; I hope Jacob was getting the wrong idea. I unintentionally tightened my grip. I couldn't lose him too.

"You okay Bells?" I looked up to see his curious face towering over mine. I blushed and released my hold. "Yeah, I just still can't believe it's almost done."

He smiled warmly. "So, do you want to go out for a walk by the beach?" I nodded, anxious to be near the ocean.

We exited the garage and walked towards the sound of waves crashing on the shore. The strong smell of sea salt saturated the misty air mixing in with the unique scent of the ocean. The vast stretches of pale gold sand matched perfectly with the cool cobalt water. We then reached the beach and began walking down the grainy sand. Conversations with Jacob was always effortless, we always flowed into a synchronized rhythm like it was ingrained into our DNA. Sometimes this connection frightened me. I desperately wanted Jacob to be my real sibling it would make things so much easier and the love I had for him as a friend justified. We then elapsed into a peaceful silence. I was content with watching the hypnotic motion of the waves crashing onto the shore, the clear blue water lapping at the edge of my shoe. My eyes then wandered to the massive cliffs up ahead and I gasped, watching a dark figure fling himself off the top.

"Jacob! Call 911!" My voice shook with fear and panic as the person plummeted into the water. Silence greeted my hysteria. I snapped my head to side to see Jacob staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"Bella," he spoke slowly. "Are you okay?" What kind of idiotic question was that?

"A person just flung himself off a _cliff_," I emphasized the word cliff as I pointed to the massive thing. "And you're asking me if I'm okay?"

He arched an eyebrow. "I believe so." I couldn't believe it! How could he act so nonchalant about people trying to kill themselves?

Hysteria flooded my voice. "Jacob Black! Call someone for help now!" Couldn't he understand how serious this was?

He chuckled. "Bella, listen to me that-

I ignored him and turned around, running toward Billy's house. Suddenly a hand grasped my hand firmly, halting me mid stride. "Seriously Jacob, if you won't-

He turned me around and pointed to the beach up ahead. "Just look." I squinted my eyes and they widened as soon I saw the person emerge from the ocean, shaking his hair as if it was no big deal. Jacob saw my expression and laughed. "They're just cliff-diving. Purely recreational." His husky voice was light but had a bitter edge to it.

"Cliff-diving?" I murmured, thoroughly dazed. I watched as another person vaulted off the cliffside, slicing through the water's surface.

"Its so high up," I stared with awe. "Doesn't that hurt?" Jacob snorted. "Well, yeah I guess from that height but most of us just dive from the lower edge."

"You cliff-dive too?!"

"Sure," He grinned proudly. "Its kind of scary at first but it's a total rush."

"You have to take me sometime!" Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Bella, you were just freaking out a minute ago, wanting to call 911 for Sam." His voice tightened on the name.

"Please!" I begged. "It looks awesome!"

Jacob sighed. "Alright but only when its warmer. Sam and his gang are crazy which is why they're doing it now." He rolled his eyes with disgust.

"So I'm taking it that you don't like them very much."

"Oh does it show?" He muttered sarcastically. "Its just that Sam has been…I don't know paying a lot of attention to me lately and it's really annoying. Its like he's waiting for me to join his little club of "protectors", you know?"

I bit my lip. "Is something wrong?" Jacob remained silent but then sighed. "Well, Embry has been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"He missed school for a whole week and has been ignoring not only me but everyone else, even Quil. And now he's with Sam all the time, even now on the cliffs."

"You don't have to join anything." I hissed with fury. "Stay away from Sam."

He nodded. " I know." Suddenly he began chuckling. I was confused. He looked at my expression and grinned. "You know just then, you sounded like you were my mother or something."

"Well so what?" I huffed, crossing my arms against my chest. I heard him laughing and I joined in. I couldn't help it.

~*~

The rest of the day went by smoothly and enjoyably. Jacob taught me how to control the bike better this time and surprisingly all I ended up with after the lesson was small cut on my shoulder. One step up from the gash on my head I got the first time. I was also thoroughly pleased with the appearance of _his_ voice again. Even if his velvet voice was dense with anger on my reckless behavior it was worth it.

The bright rays of daylight grew darker as dusk approached. The sky was painted a gorgeous hue of orange and pink from the setting sun.

"Well Jacob it was great seeing you but unfortunately I have to head home now." I sighed with disappointment. He pouted. "So soon?"

I smiled. "Don't worry maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to that." He grinned and I was surprised to see his rich copper skin glow in the warm orange light. It was beautiful. His sweet mature face was joyful, under the curtain of his satiny hair.

"Me too." I climbed into my truck and waved goodbye to Jacob as I exited La Push. As I drove along the long and seemingly vacant road to Forks, the sudden feeling of paranoia returned. My entire body stiffened and I shifted uncomfortably as I felt like someone was burning the right side of my face with their gaze. I tired to shake off the feeling but it was impossible. I quickly peered out of the corner of my eyes into the dense forest along the road. My breath got caught in my throat. I saw something sparkle brilliantly among the trees. _It was an arm_. Icy cold disbelief pooled in my stomach, twisting my insides. I briefly saw a figure standing in the shadows of the trees, an arm exposed to the fading daylight. The pale skin sparkled brilliantly, unearthly. I slammed on my brakes stunned when the figure was gone. _**No!**_ I roared furiously in my head. I need to see whoever was there. My mind went into overdrive, driven by my insatiable need to find the vampire. My heart gave a painful ache. Could it be _Edward_? I had to find out. Even if there was a possibility it wasn't Edward; I had to take that chance.

I parked my truck along the edge of the road and tore out of the car. I sprinted into the forest, my eyes wildly darting around the trees. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Edward!" I screamed into the silence, my voice trembling on the name. "Please if you're here just answer me! Please! I begged, feeling the hysteria spread through my system.

"Edward! Just, please!" I yelled frantically, terrified that maybe he wasn't here at all. My screams echoed into the forest, leaving silence in its wake. My legs shook, as I stood rooted to the ground, waiting for a response. Anything. Then it came. I could hear a faint rustling noise, like footsteps walking over fallen branches. I stood perfectly still, afraid I was hallucinating. Suddenly I felt someone directly behind me. I didn't dare breathe.

"Why hello there." A silky voice cooed in my ear. I froze, feeling the icy breath come in contact with the heated skin of my neck. It sent shivers up my spine. I inhaled sharply. It smelled amazing like warm vanilla. The only thing that kept my mind from shattering at the moment was confusion. The smell was divine but it wasn't at all familiar. My heart raced in my chest with fear. I could feel the person lean in, above my shoulder and I caught a glimpse of honey gold hair from the corner of my eye.

"Sorry to disappoint but," The heavenly voice sighed. "I'm not Edward."

* * *

Please R&R! Any type of feedback is greatly appreciated and motivates me to write!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm really sorry I took so long to update. My life has been pretty hectic these past couple months but hopefully I'll be able to update within the week. Oh and I got all A's and B's on my midterms! Yay! Jubilation!

I also have this MASSIVE obsession with Supernatural aka. The best TV series in existence and Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) who is one of my all time favorite characters, mainly due to how complex he is and how much depth there is to him...well plus he is absolutely gorgeous! The show is amazing and I highly recommend it, so you should definitely check it out!

* * *

~*~

I froze hearing the sultry whisper. It wasn't him. It wasn't Edward. I felt as if had had been dunked under icy water, brought back from hopeful bliss to reality. The blood in my veins froze and my heart stuttered within my chest. Before I could panic further, I heard the air whoosh behind me and I instinctively whipped my head around. My eyes frantically darted around the trees as my stomach tightened with unease.

"Over here." My breath hitched and I slowly turned around in the direction of the voice. The chorus of smooth brass bells that sliced through the haze of my terror. Even though I knew it wasn't Edward or any of the Cullens, I couldn't stop the excitement pulsing through my veins. In front of me stood the most beautiful thing I've seen in months. Even though it would never be the same, it was close enough. My eyes greedily drank in the smooth expanse of pale skin. He had gorgeous tousled gold hair that shined brilliantly even in the dull dusk light that infiltrated the shadowed confines of the forest. What astonished and horrified me at the same time were his eyes. I felt a shiver of fear shoot up my spine, my legs poised to run. They were a flaming rich crimson that glowed fiercely among the darkness. He drank human blood, like James.

He stepped closer and grinned wolfishly. "My name is Jared, and you?" _Bella! Don't answer him! Edward snarled furiously. _

I took a small step back; afraid of both the vampire in front of me and the imaginary one yelling in my head. The snap of a branch underneath my shaking foot echoed in the all too quiet clearing. I watched Jared cock his head to the side curiously. I bet he could sense my fear, which was probably palpable to him. His ruby eyes locked with mine. They were mesmerizing. I felt like a helpless prey attracted to the beauty of a deadly predator. **Run!** My legs didn't obey.

"Well?"

"Bella." I croaked. "My name is Bella." His lips pulled up into a smile. "That's a beautiful name. Bella." I shuddered at the way my name rolled of his tongue. I gulped; my palms began accumulating sweat, fearful of what was going to happen next. I felt torn. Half of me was undeniably frightened, wanted to run and never look back but the other part of me was intrigued and curious. Horribly drawn to the deadly creature in front of me. I knew it wasn't the same fascination I felt with Edward. That was different. I knew I could trust Edward. This was like a poisonous entrancement, a result of Edward's departure.

Jared slowly began to circle me, scrutinizing me with his scorching gaze. His eyes were narrowed and calculating, sending a thrill of fear through my system. There was certainly something different about his eyes, different from James or Victoria, his had a depth to them. Jared's ruby orbs shimmered like crushed jewels, lightened by a vivacious fire.

My musing was suddenly shattered. _Bella, don't you dare do something stupid! Edward's velvet voice snapped. Distract him and run to your car._

I snorted inwardly. That sounded useless. _Edward seemed angered by my resignation and growled. I don't care. You have to do something. _

I really wanted to listen, to run from here and feel nothing but unadulterated fear but I couldn't. Why couldn't I?

"What do you want?" I managed to ask, my voice broke on the last word. He stopped in front of me. "You know what I am, right?" Of course I knew who or what he was.

I nodded numbly.

A grin stretched across his face. "Well, then shouldn't it be obvious?" My breath hitched. The shock of his words registered in my brain instantly, his honey voice echoing in my head. Such a deadly implication coated in a pleasant tone disoriented me. I knew he wanted my blood, I knew he was dangerous but I could barely comprehend what was happening. Suddenly I noticed him inhale deeply, shuddering with ecstasy. The sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward didn't come back, there was a deadly vampire right in front of me and I was alone with him; defenseless.

**_Now, Bella! Run!_** The growl thundered in my head, laced with something odd. Hysteria? My heart pounded a frantic disjointed rhythm sending adrenaline coursing through my veins. I knew running would be futile. My speed was nothing compared to that of a vampire's. To him it would seem like I was moving in slow motion. Despite that I still I still tried, breaking out of my odd trance by Edward's plea. Anything for him, hallucination or not.

I didn't even get two feet before Jared appeared in front of me. Now the fear was like ice in my veins. I guess he could see the expression on my face because he chuckled and put his hands up. "Calm down, I was just kidding." His eyes twinkled with amusement. Confusion slammed into me. _What?_

"Aren't you going to kill me…?" I stuttered out, wary of his response. "Kill you? Jared laughed. "Why would I do something like that, I mean we've only just met."

I frowned. "You are a vampire, right?" Jared smirked. "No, these are just contacts." I blinked owlishly. "Huh?"

The vampire sighed. "Never mind, but you're right I am a vampire."

"Then aren't you going to hunt me, you know drink," I gulped, "my blood?"

Jared pursed his lips. " Well normally I would but I already ate." He gestured to his bright red eyes. "And plus I wanted to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, you're actually quite famous in the vampire community."

Honestly I didn't know what to feel at the moment. Nothing made sense. I should be dead right now. What was he talking about? How could I possibly be famous…unless he knew about Edward but that was impossible. The whole notion was ridiculous.

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?" Jared stayed silent. Then he smiled. "I'm talking about the Cullens."

My heart stuttered in my chest, caught off guard. "How do you know about them, about me." I whispered fearfully.

"I used to know James, you know, before he died." He stopped to stare into my eyes. "But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Jared continued, not giving me a chance to react. "He mentioned that he and his little group was heading to Forks and I knew that's where Carlisle and his family resided." I stared at him in shock while my jaw dropped. He knew Carlisle?!

He chuckled lightly at my stunned expression. "Yeah, Carlisle and I go way back." He winked. "So, I, well my coven and I, ran into Laurent. He was headed toward Alaska so don't worry. Anyway, he informed me of what happened and he told me a lot about you and _Edward_. Naturally I was curious about the strange relationship you two share, plus I wanted to visit Carlisle so I decided to come and pay a visit."

I swallowed thickly. "They're not here anymore."

Jared smiled apologetically. " Yeah I guessed that much. I just arrived here yesterday and their house was vacant."

"So what are you doing here?"

Jared grinned wryly. "I don't know. I was actually on my way out of here but then I saw you yelling in the middle of the forest. Pretty funny, actually." I blushed at how ridiculous I must have looked. "In a charming way of course." Jared spoke quickly. "Believe it or not but, you remind me of someone I used to know."

I cocked my head to the side. "I do?"

His eyes seemed to glaze over with nostalgia, adopting a faraway look. "Yeah, you do." He whispered sadly.

Instinctively I felt the need to comfort him which was absolutely ludicrous, but he did know Carlisle which meant he couldn't be that bad. Suddenly Jared's head snapped up, his eyes wide and alert. "Sorry Bella, but I have to go now." He said in a rush. "Maybe we can continue this later."

With that Jared was gone.

I barely remember getting in my car and driving to my house. The whole drive to Forks was a giant blur. The only thing I could focus on was the incident with Jared. Our whole meeting was so strange and confusing. It was hard enough to believe vegetarian vampires, except Edward and the Cullens of course, could be safe to be around but regular vampires too? The idea was hard to wrap my head around especially after encountering James but who knows anything was possible. Until recently, I didn't believe in the Supernatural so who was I to say.

Distractedly, I ate diner with Charlie and then got ready for bed. My mind was still racing from the events that took place earlier so falling asleep was extremely difficult. Finally my eyelids felt too heavy to keep open and I fell into a fitful sleep, nervous about what tomorrow would bring.

~*~

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please, review it would simply make my day. I'll probably update next week.


End file.
